Discoveries: Part I
by Froggie Lover
Summary: The Rangers make a strange discovery... A disturbing one... Ecspecially in the case of Adam Park...


AN: Okay, this fic is going to be a lil freaky, but funny. There is some slash action; that means male with male relationships, people!! If you don't like it leave! *Hears crickets chirping. * Okay, good. Those who want to be here, read on!! Those who don't, if you haven't already left, leave! Okay, now you may read on. |

**Discoveries  
By Kim Williams a.k.a the Froggie Lover**

Adam Park walked into his living room and plopped down on the couch tiredly. _Hopefully Zedd and Rita don't decide to attack today. I'm too tired to do anything but sit here and watch TV._ He turned on the television and noticed that it was on Fox. He thought that his father must've been watching the news that morning. He watched the commercials with little interest and was about to change the channel until the show came on.  
_What the?_  
"Today on Power Rangers," the announcer began, "Our heroes organize a Vice-Versa Dance, where the girls invite the guys. Adam is unconfident that he will be asked to the dance until a mysterious new girl in town catches his eye. But first, he and the other Rangers have to dance with some putties as Zedd prepares a little vice-versa himself."  
Then, the show's symbol came up, followed by the introduction. As the cast appeared, Adam became more and more shocked to see his friend's name's pop up as being the characters played. But when he saw his own name, he jumped back, scared straight. He leapt off the couch and picked up the phone that lay in the kitchen.  
He dialed his best friend's number and waited impatiently for an answer.  
"DeSantos residence," someone answered.  
"Alejandro put Rocky on," Adam said.  
"Okay. Rocky! Adam's on the phone!"  
Adam heard movement in the background.  
"Here he is," Alejandro said.  
"Thanks," Adam replied.  
"Adam, what's up?" Rocky asked.  
"Come over my house, quick. I just saw something on TV that I think you should see."  
"Alright." Rocky paused. "I'll teleport in."  
"Good."  
Adam hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. The show was on commercials now, and he cursed at himself for talking so long on the phone. A second later, a red beam of light appeared in the room.  
"Rocky, man this really freaked me out."  
"What'd you see?"  
"Just sit down and watch."  
"Okay."  
Rocky and Adam sat down on the couch and watched as the show came back on. As it went on, Adam came to a shocking realization.  
"I had that exact conversation with Aisha only a month ago! How…" he said.  
"I don't know. Was that the time when Scorpina posed as a human and pretended to be attracted to you?" Rocky replied.  
Adam nodded. He didn't like looking back on that experience.  
"Hey, if she hadn't broken your heart, I would've never had the chance to comfort you," Rocky said gently.  
Adam looked up. Rocky's deep brown eyes held sincerity and adoration. "Yeah."  
The two leaned in for a kiss, when a voice on the television interrupted them.  
"Thanks for the advice, Power Ranger, but I can take care of myself," Scorpina, in the form of Sabrina, said to TV-Adam.  
"Whoa. Were those her exact words?" Rocky asked, turning back to Adam.  
"Yeah… Man, this is strange. Maybe we should contact the others."  
Rocky nodded and put his communicator to his lips.

~*~*~*~

Kimberly Hart smiled as her boyfriend Tommy Oliver walked over to the table. She watched as her best friend Aisha Campbell sat down at the table and exchanged smiles with their friend Billy Cranston. She traded a knowing glace with Tommy and he sat down next to her.  
"So, guys, how long do you bet it's going to take Zedd to attack?" Tommy asked humorously.  
"I hypothesize that it will take less than three hundred seconds for our communicators to sound," Billy replied, playing along.  
"I'll second that motion," Aisha laughed.  
"I'm with you guys," Kim agreed.  
Only about ten seconds later, Tommy's communicator went off with the familiar _beep-beep-beep-be-beep-beep_. The four exchanged a glance that was filled with laughter.  
"I read you," Tommy said into his communicator.  
"Tommy, get to Adam's place quick. It's urgent," Rocky requested.  
Tommy exchanged a fearful look with Kim. "Okay, we'll be there."

Adam looked up as four streaks of white, pink, yellow, and blue appeared in his living room. When they faded, they revealed the rest of the Ranger team.  
"What's up?" Tommy asked.  
"Shhh," Rocky said. "It's coming back on."  
"Just sit down and watch," Adam said for the second time that day.  
"Okay," Aisha said uneasily.  
Everyone sat down on the couch and various spots on the floor, as it being there were only three seats on the couch, which Aisha, Adam, and Rocky occupied. The rest of the show was watched in silence. After the final credits had ended, Adam flicked off the TV and turned to his fellow Rangers. Aisha got up and paced, while Tommy and Kim took up the seats that were once occupied by Adam and Aisha; Adam had moved to sharing a seat with Rocky. Billy sighed and kept where he was, at loss for any words.


End file.
